


L is for Lingerie

by sambukasam



Series: The ABC's of Sex [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Smut, french maid outfit, lil bit of dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: The reader dresses up for Dean





	L is for Lingerie

You bit your lip as you glanced in the mirror, feeling ridiculous. The feather duster was lying on the sink mocking you while the flimsy skirt swished around you. You pinched the fabric gingerly as if it was going to suddenly constrict around you and cut off your air supply.

“Y/N? You good in there? Need any help?” Dean’s voice called from the other side of the bathroom door. You sucked in a deep breath and nodded at yourself in the mirror, pulling the dress down a bit more to attempt a bit of modesty.

Which was pointless, considering the point of this was to turn Dean on and make him want to rip it off. If the night went the way you hoped, Dean would see everything.

“No, I’m coming out now! Close your eyes,” you called out and unlocked the door, almost shaking in anticipation.

Dean had a thing for French maids. You discovered it one night when you turned your laptop on and saw it was paused on a porn video. You didn’t want to invade his privacy, but he was watching fucking porn on your laptop so you decided you had the right to. You went back through the tabs and saw that the videos - all seven of them - had slutty maid somewhere in the title and all featured a wide variety of girls in outfits similar to the one you were wearing currently. This had been before you got together, and you never brought it up until last week because you felt embarrassed over snooping.

This led to the pair of you having an in-depth conversation over both of your kinks and was quickly followed by the pair of you fucking on the table in the library. Skip forward 5 business days and here you were, brand new costume on. You told him to wait in the bedroom while you got a surprise for him, bringing you to this moment; one hand on the doorknob.

With a deep breath, you slowly pushed the door open and walked in, remembering to snatch up the feather duster on the way.

Dean was sitting at the end of the bed with his eyes scrunched shut, sitting on his hands while he bounced impatiently.

“Can I open ‘em?”

You nodded before remembering that he couldn’t see you. “Go ahead, Mr Winchester.”

“Mr Win- holy _fuck,_ ” what had started out as a question ended in an exclamation. You couldn’t help but bask in the waves of admiration he was sending your way. His eyes were wide and full of lust as he stood and rose to his full height.

He took a slow step towards you, reaching his hand out to wrap it around your waist. He used it to pull you close to him, dipping his head down to plant a long and heated kiss on your lips. You dropped the feather duster to grip his shirt in your hands, holding him as close to you as you could.

“As drop-dead gorgeous as you look, sweetheart,” he began after he pulled back from the kiss, “you’ve gotta take this off before I rip it off for you.”

You shuddered at the promise in his eyes, stepping back and attempting to take the skimpy outfit off as sexily as you could. After a minute or two of you wrangling with lace and satin, it landed in a pile at your feet.

When you looked back at him, you saw he had gotten out of all of his clothes while he waited for you.

Dean licked his lips at the sight of you in just a matching black set of underwear and panties. There was no chance of insecurity, he always made you feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

“They-” he gestured broadly across your whole body, “have to go right now if you don’t want them torn to shreds.”

You nodded eagerly, easily unclasping the bra and shimmying out of the panties, adding them to the floor which was quickly becoming cluttered from the combined mess of your clothes.

“Fuck,” he whistled, eyes skimming over your body, never able to settle on one spot. When his eyes made their way back up to yours he smirked at you.

You brushed past him and climbed onto the bed, crawling to the head while swaying your hips before turning back around to lay on your back. You curled your fingers with a sultry smile, beckoning him over to you.

He didn’t need to be prompted twice, pouncing on the bed in his effort to get close to you as soon as he could.

“I’m going to fuck you so good,” he promised, hands grabbing your knees to spread your legs. Two of his fingers dipped down and sank into your hole, your soaked entrance allowing them to easily slip in.

“That was kind of obvious,” you huffed out, hands squeezing his shoulders while you blew a strand of hair out of your face. You moaned when his fingertips skimmed over your G spot.

“Sass me again and my fingers are all you’re getting tonight.”

“Sorry Mr Winchester,” you huffed out, loving how the words affected him. His eyes scrunched shut and his jaw clenched like he was having to use every ounce of his self-control to keep from ripping his fingers out of you and slamming his cock home.

He took a deep breath to compose himself. “Fuck baby, you tryna kill me? Because that’s what this all feels like.”

His fingers went back to massaging your walls, slowly bringing you to the brink of an orgasm while he whispered about how sexy you had looked in the outfit. You vaguely registered his words, keening at the praise but too busy bucking desperately up against his hand to reply. You were trying to rub your clit against the palm of his hand to help you fall over the edge.

“Oh no, sweetheart,” he chuckled lowly when he caught on to what you were doing. “You’re not coming until my cock is in you.”

“Then fuck me, sir,” you whined out.

“Well, how can I say no to that?” He asked rhetorically, pulling his fingers out of you. You bit your lip to keep yourself from whimpering at the hollow feeling between your legs his withdrawn fingers left. “Been hard as a rock since the second I saw you dressed up like that. All for me, right baby?”

You nodded, not being able to trust your own voice while he slowly spread you open around his cock. You could feel it twitch inside of you, the feeling of pure bliss sinking deep into your bones while every inch of him was stroking your sensitive walls. You felt like you were able to come from just that, he pressed in as deep as he could with his stomach gently grinding into your clit.

You could tell he was close as well,  the veins stuck out in his throat while he clenched his teeth to keep from just coming then and there.

“’M not gonna last long,” he grunted out before setting up a quick pace. One of his hands reached down and started rubbing your clit and you immediately clenched around him at the overload of pleasure.

Your hands snaked around his back, dragging his mouth down to yours while your legs wrapped around his waist, ankles crossing over each other for a good grip. He swallowed your moans while his hips bruised yours.

The room was full of the filthy noises of him driving himself deep into you mixed with your scattered moans.

The fingers on your clit had you instantly overwhelmed with pleasure, and you were coming before you could warn him.

“Oh fuck!” You shouted out, nails scratching his back while your feet dug into his butt to keep him in as deep as he could go. He gently moved his hips, fucking you through it while you pulsated around him. When you finished he pulled out.

Your cunt twitched mournfully at the empty feeling and you were about to complain about him not coming yet until you saw his hand quickly jacking him off.

“Shit, Y/N, you’re so fucking hot when you come. Gonna cover you in my load.”

You smiled up at him and cupped your boobs, twisting your nipples and moaning filthily knowing that it was exactly what he needed to push him over the edge. You were right, it took no time for him to groan and bite his lip while he bucked into his hand, streams of cum splashing across your stomach and boobs.

When he calmed down he dragged a finger through the mess and slipped it into your mouth. Your tongue lapped against the pad of his finger and made his sensitive dick jump slightly at the sight of you sucking his finger like it was a cock.

He leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed his dirty underwear, using them to drag across your front until you were as clean as you could be without a shower.

“That costume better become a regular thing,” he mumbled before pulling you close and kissing your forehead.

You nodded in agreement, already starting to doze off.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
